A New Start
by percy's-twin-sister
Summary: Twins, Sam and Cleo, were thrown out on the streets of New York at the age of 5.One day Sam killed a cop so in order to stay alive they packed up and moved to Sweet Amoris. They work hard to keep their past a secret, but when Castiel and Nathaniel fine their way into the twins life things change. Then there are the other Candy's that the girls meet what will happen to the secret.
1. The Candy's

NAME: Ulva Samantha Dark

NICKNAME: Sam

APPEARANCE: Long black hair, and ice blue eyes

PERSONALITY: A fighter, got a bad temper, will NOT smile and sarcastic around Nathaniel, Amber and her friends

LIKES: Music, her black electric guitar, dogs, and surfing

DISLIKES: Nathaniel, Amber and her friends, and school

TALENTS: Drawing, and playing electric guitar

CRUSH: Castiel

BACKGROUND: She grew up in New York, and was always running from the cops. She was once a sweet girl but when her parents left her and her sister on the streets, Sam was forced into stealing, in order to keep them both alive. Then one day she killed a cop, she didn't do it on purpose but the cops had something different to say. So she got her sister and the moved to the small town of Sweet Amoris. She keeps her past a secret and is ready to do anything to keep it that way. That is until the schools bad boy and president gets in the way.

FAMILY LIFE: Her parents left her and her sister when they were 10. She keeps both her and her twin alive.

PAST LOVE LIFE: No one she never got the chance

OTHER FRIENDSHIPS (besides the girls): Castiel, Alexy, Armin, and Kentin

GRADES/STUDY HABITS: Passing with C-'s and C's, only studies the night before the test or exam, and skips of science, math and history

CLOTHING STYLE: Black ripped skinny jeans, a ready panda shirt that says ' Don't make me unfriend you', grey uggs, a black and grey leather jacket with a hood, three bracelets the say 'Fail + Music = Epic', a red belt, black and red nail polish, a black bow head band and her book bag is a pink and grey messenger bag

CAREER GOAL: To be in a band (With Castiel and Lysnder)

ELECTIVE CLASS (choir, art, band, journalism, etc.): Band

NAME: Cleo Lilly Dark

APPEARANCE: Long blonde hair, and blue eyes

PERSONALITY: Kind, sweet, and loyal. She will fight if she absolutely got to, otherwise she lets Sam do the fighting.

LIKES: Drawing, singing and studying

DISLIKES: Drums, Guitar and fighting

TALENTS: Drawing, and singing

CRUSH: Nathaniel

BACKGROUND: She grew up in New York. When her parents left her and her sister on the streets, she watched as Sam was forced into stealing, in order to keep them both alive. Then one day Sam came back to their hideout and told her that she killed a cop, that she didn't do it on purpose but the cops had something different to say. So they moved to the small town of Sweet Amoris. She helps Sam keep their past a secret and is ready to do anything to keep it that way. That is until the schools bad boy and president gets in the way.

FAMILY LIFE: Her parents left her and her sister when they were 10. She only has her twin sister

PAST LOVE LIFE: No one she never got the chance

OTHER FRIENDSHIPS (besides the girls): Nanthiel, Alexy, Armin, and Kentin

GRADES/STUDY HABITS: Passing with A's and A+'s. She study's 3 hours a night and never skips.

CLOTHING STYLE: A blue frilly tank top, white short shorts, a brown belt, flower earrings, a charm bracelet, white flats, two bead necklaces, a blue ring and a all mink messenger bag.

CAREER GOAL: To be vise president

ELECTIVE CLASS (choir, art, band, journalism, etc.): Choir

NAME: Serena Aster Winter

PERSONALITY: Does martial arts, patient, a good listener, stubborn, will stand up to anyone, can be your best friend but cross her and she will become your worst nightmare

LIKES: Poem, literature, keyboard, writing songs

DISLIKES: Being late, Amber, Peggy, backstabbers

TALENTS: writing songs and keyboard

CRUSH: Lysander

BACKGROUND: She lives next door to Castiel (who she feels is like a big brother towards her since he was always there for her when she moved to Sweet Amoris)by herself. Work in the clothes store to make money with Leigh thanks to Rosalya. She moved to Sweet Amoris when she was 8 to get away from her memory. Growing up she often find solitude within her imagination and in music that her mother had taught her. When she was 6 in winter, Serena was kidnap but saved thanks to her mom who died saving her.

FAMILY LIFE: mom died in which Serena got a tattoo on her shoulder to remember her. Ran away from her dad at 8.

PAST LOVE LIFE: none since she was aloof and never understood when a boy was flirting with her.

FREINDSHIP: everyone but the person she dislikes

GRADES: in the B average

CAREER GOAL: to be a composer

ELECTIVE CLASS: band

Go to www. mycandylove-anewstart. blogspot .ca to see what the girls look like


	2. Chapter 1

Sam's POV

It all happened so fast that I still didn't believe it. Even though I'm in my best friends father's car leaving New York right now because of what I did, I don't believe it. My mind is telling me that this is all a dream, that I'll wake up in the ally that me and my twin calls home. But I know deep down inside of me that what I did is real, that us leaving New York to go to Sweet Amoris is real. That the cop who was about to catch me is dead.

~~Flashback~~

"Get her, hurry up and get her" I heard the cop shout.

I had just robed a store in order to get food and money for me and Cleo. I was half way down the street, 45 minutes from the ally that is my home, when the cops came around from the turn. I cursed and turned around and ran, I knew that this time I was done for and that Cleo was alone in that ally waiting for her sister that will never come back. The cop was gaining on me and that's when it happened, I pulled out my gun that I kept hidden in my jacket. I just couldn't let myself get caught, for Cleo's sake. I meant to shoot the cop in the leg, but since I was running it was hard for me to aim, and I ended up killing the man. Because of this the other two cops stopped and it gave me time to get away.

~~End of Flashback~~

"Sam wake up."

I awoke to Cleo shouting at me. Looking around I saw that we had arrived at our new home. It wasn't much, just a small two bed room house, with a kitchen, living room and one bathroom. I got out and grabbed my messenger bag, a small suit case and my electric guitar. I didn't have much, since I lived in an ally for most of my life.

"Thanks Mr. Parker for the ride here" I said.

"No problem Sam anything for a friend of Jace" he replied, then handed me 200 dollars "For food, and Jace is driving your bike up here tonight when I gets back to New York."

I nodded a thanks and walked into the house and up to my new room. It was pretty plain, red walls, twin bed with black sheets, a computer desk next to my bed, a closet and one window. I threw my suit case on my bed and started unpacking. By the time I was done, my closet was half full, and my desk had two books and my laptop on it. My black electric guitar was in the corner of my room and I had three pictures on the wall above my bed. Jace was driving my bike up tomorrow. Tomorrow is also my first day of school. I've been to school in New York, but because of what I had to do in order to keep me and Cleo alive I didn't get to go much so my grades are really low, not that I care, I'll probably ditch a lot of school here too. They gotta pass me anyways or they will be stuck with me for another year and so far no teacher that I had wanted that. They had two reason's, one I was a thief, and two when I did show up for class I was rude and not doing any work.

"Sam, I got dinner ready" Cleo shouted.

I walked down the stairs to the smell of Pizza. Cleo was already eating, when I sat down. She looked up at me and smiled, "So how are you liking the house so far Sam?"

"I like my room, I got a nice bit of space" I replied taking a bite of pizza.

She nods and starts talking about her room, how it's pink and purple and she got a lot of room on her walls to put up her drawings. Then she started talking about how she needs more clothes since her closet is almost empty. That lead to her talking about how she won't get any guys with what clothes she does have. After that I zoned out thinking about everything that has happened in my life, first my parents threw me and Cleo out on the streets, I became a thief, then I killed a cop. Not a very good start to my life since I'm only 16. If I could change anything it would be when my parents threw us out, that would change my life completely. "Sam, SAM!"

I looked up at Cleo and blinked before saying "Yes?"

"You weren't listening to me were you" she said crossing her arms over her chest.  
I shook my head and mumbled an apology. "Well I said that we should get to bed since we had a long day, and we got school tomorrow."

I gave a small nod and went to my room. Grabbing a baggy blue T-Shirt and pajama pants I went to sleep, hoping that tomorrow I would wake up and I'd still be in New York and that the cop was still alive. But I knew that, that was one wish that will never come true.

* * *

**So how was it, please tell me and if you want to add in your own candy for he other boys PM me**


	3. Chapter 2

Sam's POV

I woke up the next morning and got in the shower, then got dressed. I put on my black ripped skinny jeans, a red panda shirt that says 'Don't make me unfriend you', grey uggs, three bracelets the say 'Fail + Music = Epic', and a red belt. I painted my nails black and red and put on a black bow head band and left my hair down. Walking down stairs and outside I saw my black Harley Davison bike and a small box. Picking it up I walked back into the house and opened it. Inside was some of my music sheets, my knee high combat boots and my leather jacket. I went up to my room and put the stuff away, then went to go wake Cleo up. Knocking first, then walking in I saw Cleo asleep. Before I woke her up I looked around her room, it looked like a Barbie house. Pink walls and a twin bed with purple sheets, two stuffed animals on her desk, her closet half full of frilly shirts and dresses, and a small pile of drawings in the empty corner of her room. Even thought me and Cleo are twin's you would never believe it. I'm a punk, a tomboy and a rebel, Cleo is a prep, a girly girl, and a goody-two-shoes. Then there is our looks, I have our dad's hair and eyes, while Cleo has our mom's hair and eyes. Then that leads to our taste of style, music, our hobbies, and taste in guys. We are complete opposites. I then woke Cleo up, and told her that I was heading to school now.

Grabbing my jacket, and messenger bag, I left the house and drove towards the school. I parked near the door and took of my helmet. I walked into the school ignoring the looks people gave me. Waiting for me was a little pudgy old lady in a pink suit. "Ah hello you must be Ulva Dark, I'm Mrs. Snook."

"Yeah that's me and call me Sam, I hate my first name."

She ignored what I said, " Please go to the student council room and meet Nathaniel, he will help you settle in" She said walking off.

Glaring at her as she walk away, I replied "Yes ma'am", but in my head I was saying 'go to hell you bloody bitch'.

I spent 5 minutes looking for the student council room, when I finally did, I walk in without knocking and shouted "Hey Nathaniel you in here?"

A boy with golden hair and eyes looked up at me very annoyed "I am Nathaniel, and there is really not need to shout, who are you?"

Giving him a bored look I told him and he started looking for mine and Cleo's paper work. After a few minutes of looking he stopped and told me that he can't find them, but he will keep looking for them and come and find me when he does. "In the meantime you should get your photo ID taken, and get 15 dollars school fee" He said.

Happy to get out of that room, I nodded and walked out running into a girl with orange hair. "Oh I am so sorry, my name is Iris, who are you" she said bubbly.

"Sam" I relied bored.

Getting the message she nodded and left. With her out of the way, I walked towards the courtyard glaring at anyone who was brave enough to give me looks or talk to me. Opening the door to go out I hit someone. "Jesus Christ watch where you are going will ya?!" The boy with red hair shouted at me.

"Wow this is bad, I only just meet you and I'm already visualizing duck tape over your mouth" I replied bored.

"Oh so we got a smart mouth this year, and she's not even good looking" he said.

"Oh and you're a beautiful, wonderful, intelligent person" I said back.

He chuckled and replied "Why thank you."

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought we were having lying competition" I said smirking while his friend laughed.

He looked really pissed off, while he looked me up and down, then said "My names Castiel, and that's Lysander."

"Nice to meet ya hotshot, I'm Sam."

He looked at me oddly, then walked into the school with Lysander following. Smiling I walked to my bike and grabbed my picture ID and 15 dollars, just as Cleo came running up to me. "Sam I need your help" She said scared.

"Yeah what's wrong?"

"Its these three girls, they are picking on me."

Sighing at the fact that I still got to fight mine and Cleo's battles, I walked into the school where a blonde was laughing and two others stood beside her. Cleo poked me and nodded, confirming that they were the girls. Walking up to them with Cleo right beside me. The blonde stopped laughing and looked at me then Cleo, "Oh so the little girl brought backup" She said while the other two nodded.

"So you can talk" I replied bored.

"Yeah I can, and you want to know something?"

"Sure."

"You should just go back home and hide that ugly face of yours" She said smirking.

"Oh my God, apparently the image of you in the mirror is burned into your skull, and holy crap your right!" I said laughing.

At that she turned on her heel and left. Cleo hugged me and said that Nathaniel had found our forms. Going back to the student council room, we gave him our money and pictures, the full time Cleo was blushing. We had 10 minutes left before classes started so me and Cleo was out by my bike talking. I told her about everything that happened with Castiel, and I could tell that she didn't like him at all. Cleo was about to say something when the bell rang. I had gym and Cleo had Math, we then went to class.

I walked into the girls dressing room. Changing into a pair of gym pants, a pink tank top, a black over shirt and sneakers. Back out in the gym I looked around and saw that Castiel was in this class. Walking up behind him I said "Hey hotshot."

He turned around and smirked "Hey Sam."

I was going to say something when the teacher yelled at us saying that we were going to do a race around town and that the first one to get back won, and if they got back in less then an hour we got a get out of detention pass. We all lined up in the school parking lot. "Okay go!" He shouted.

We all ran, I was taking the lead with Castiel right behind me. All those times running from the cops kept me in good shape so this was easy for me. We passed a lot of people who gave us weird looks, since it's not everyday you see 15 high school students running around town for gym. Castiel caught up to me and said "Wow you sure are fast."

"Yeah I had a lot of practice."

"You trying out for track?"

"Nope."

"Why not with you maybe we could finally win."

I Laughed at that "So your telling me that your in track."

"Nope."

I nodded and ran pass him again. I could finally see the school coming back into view, so I pushed myself to go faster. Running threw the gates of the school, I stopped to catch my breath. The coach stopped his stopwatch and looked at me, "48 minutes, you win."

I smiled and watched as everyone else came back. Castiel was 3 minutes slower then me, and the last one to come back was 10 minutes slower. Coach told us to go get changed and get ready for next class. We all did and some congratulated me for coming in first, while others glared. I knew then that I liked it her in Sweet Amoris.

* * *

**So how was it, please review telling me and if you want to add in your own candy for he other boys PM me**


	4. Chapter 3

Cleo's POV

I was sitting in Math, thinking about what Sam told me about this Castiel guy. I new Sam had a different taste in guys then me, but why does she always have to get in with the wrong crowd. We moved here to have a fresh start. I don't mind that she's still her rebel type self, I just don't want her getting a guy who's just like her, and even though I don't know this Castiel I do know that he's bad news with his red hair, leather jacket, skull shirt and how he talks. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even see the girl sit next to me until she spoke up. "Hi I'm Iris, who are you?"

"My name is Cleo, nice to meet you."

"You looked pretty deep in thought, what where you thinking about?"

"About some guy named Castiel, my sister Sam told me about him."

Iris's smile flattered when I said Sam's name. "Um this Sam girl, does she have black hair, blue eyes and dresses kind of like a rebel?"

"Yeah that's her why?"

"Nothing it's just that I was talking to her before class, and she didn't seem very nice."

"Oh, well Sam is like that to everyone she meets only a certain few gets to see the nice side of her, even thought her nice side isn't that much different then how she normally is."

Iris nodded and looked at the front of the class. Mr. Barnes gave us 12 questions to do and an assignment to do for homework. I managed to get all the questions done and half of the assignment done. I would have got it all done if it wasn't for Amber and her friends sitting behind me. They would poke me or pull on my chair every now and then causing me to mess up. I really wants to tell Sam about this, but if I do then they will get really hurt and no matter how much I dislike them, I don't want Sam to hurt them. When the bell rang I left the class and headed towards music the only class that me and Sam are in.  
When I walk into class I see Sam sitting next to two guys, one must have been Castiel, I could tell by his hair, the other had silver hair with black tips and his eyes where two different colors. "Hey Cleo over here!" Sam shouted out to me.

Slowly I walk over and sit down next to Sam. Sam quickly introduced me to Castiel and Lysander the boy with different eyes. "So what do you play Cleo?" Lysander asked.

"I sing, but if I had to play an instrument it would be the flute."

At that Castiel laughed. "So not only is she a little prep, she also play's the flute."

I blushed and looked away, just as the teacher walked in "Okay class I''m going to out you all in groups of four and you will have 30 minutes to pick a song and practice it, then you will perform it to the class."

Everyone agreed then he started calling out names, "Group one Sam, Cleo, Lysander and Castiel."

He named out the other groups and we set to work. "So what song are we doing?" Sam asked.

"How about 'Starstrukk'" Lysander suggested.

We all nodded and before we knew it we where in front of the class getting ready. We looked at the teacher and he nodded for us to start.

Sam and Castiel came in on the drums and guitar.

(Bold-Lysander, Italic-Cleo, Underline-Both)

Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]  
That's the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]  
That's the way she come through like [whistles]

Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down

Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down

I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now  
L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce.

Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistles whistles]  
Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistle whistle]

Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down

Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down

I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now  
L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce.

You know that type of shit just don't work on me,  
Whistling and trying to flirt with me,  
Don't take it personally 'cause we were never in love,

It doesn't really matter, who you say you are [whistles]  
Sing it out the windows, of your car [whistles]  
Find another girl across the bar [whistles]  
Cause L-O-V-E's not what this was [whistles whistles]

I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now  
L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce

When we were finished everyone just stared at us, then the teacher came up to us and gave us all A's. Then we went back to our seats and listened to everyone else. The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it the finally bell rang. I walked out into the courtyard and saw Sam on her bike waiting for me. "You want a ride?" She shouted over the noise of the motor.

"Sure" I shouted back.

I got on the back and Sam drove out of the school gates and back home. Slowly getting of the death trap that Sam calls a ride, and walked into the house with Sam following close behind. "I'm going up in my room" Sam said walking away.

I nodded and started cooking supper. I planed on making taco's tonight that was until I found out that we didn't have anything to make taco's with. So I shouted out to Sam telling her that I was gone to do some food shopping and that I would be back in half an hour. I didn't get a reply so I put on my flats and grabbed my purse and left.

* * *

**So how was it, please review telling me and if you want to add in your own candy for he other boys PM me**


	5. Chapter 4

Sam's POV

I heard Cleo say that she was going shopping, so I waited until I heard the front door shut then grabbed my guitar. I only play drums in school because Castiel plays the guitar and I don't want to play the same thing as him. So picking up my notebook I flipped it open to a clean page and started writing out chords, then playing them to see if they sounded good together. I had three lines written down when my Iphone rang. I answered without looking at the name, thinking that it was Jace calling. "Hey Jace, 'bout time you called me."

"Who he hell is Jace" Came Castiel's voice.

"Oh crap, sorry Castiel, so why are you calling me?" I forgotten that I gave him my cell number.

"Apology accepted, and for no reason, now don't avoid my question, who is Jace."

"Jace is a friend from my old school."

"That reminds me why did you move here?"

"Because something happened back in my old city, and no I'm not telling you what happened." I stated bored.

"Fine little girl."

"I'm not little!"

"Yeah you are."

"Well at least I'm not GAY" I shouted.

"Yes I am happy" He said then chuckled.

I didn't say anything, I just put it on speaker and started to play random chords on my guitar. He didn't say anything for awhile, so I was about to hang up when I heard him say "That's American Summer right?"

"Huh uh yeah it is."

"You are really good at playing guitar."

"Thanks Jace taught me how."

"I'm starting to think that this Jace was your boyfriend, or still is."

I burst out laughing and just barely managed to say something. "No Jace is not my boyfriend."

"He isn't are you sure about that?"

"Uh yeah, I'm sure."

"Suuuuure whatever you say" I could tell that he was smirking when he said this.

I heard Cleo come home and shout out to me. "Sam I'm home and I got pizza and coke."

"Who was that?" Castiel asked.

"Cleo, she just got home from shopping."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'll call you back after I eat okay?"

"Yeah sure."

I hung up and ran down stairs grabbing a coke and three slices of pizza. Cleo just laughed at me and got a slice too. We talked about everything and anything until the pizza was gone. I ate most of it, but I got a big appetite and for some reason I don't get any bigger. "Hey Sam I saw this sign outside the store, for a contest and anyone can enter to play in it."

"And what does this have to do with us?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe me and you could enter, only 25 dollars per person and 30 for a group, and the winner gets 500 dollars."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner come on we gotta enter."

"Yeah, but um it's during school."

"So we can skip."

"No way Sam I'm so not skipping school just to enter a contest."

"Why not we could win 500 dollars!" I started raising my voice which I never do when I'm talking to Cleo, no matter how mad I am.

She started getting scared, and I knew I should calm down and say sorry, but I just couldn't bring myself into giving in. Instead I made it worse. "Who cares about one fucking day of school, it's just one god damn day, it won't mess up a fucking thing." I was shouting now.

Cleo just stood up and ran to her room. Sighing I picked up our plates and put them in the sink, then walked back up to my room deciding to let Cleo be alone. Sitting on the bed I called Castiel. He answered on the fifth ring, "Hello."

"Castiel give me the address to your place."

"Why the hell would I do that?!"

"Because I just made Cleo cry and I'm not in a good mood and anything could set me off and I'm afraid that I'll hurt Cleo" I snapped.

"Okay fine, but you gotta tell me why you made her cry when you get here."

"Yeah, yeah I will."

"Good, 12 Pine Road."

"Don't know where that is dummy."

"Fine when you leave the school take a left, go straight past the four way stop, then make a right onto a dead end street, it's the 12th house on the right side, the big white one."

"Okay thanks bye" I hung up

Grabbing my guitar and putting it in its case I snuck outside to my bike, I left the house and went to the school, then rove to Castiel's house. When I got there I was shocked. His house what a mansion, and at first I thought that I had the wrong house, but when Castiel came outside, I finally got off my bike, with my guitar and walked up to him. He didn't say anything, and gave me a quick tour of his house. It had 4 bedrooms with a bathroom attached to each, all were masters. He got a very big living room, a huge kitchen with an island. In his basement he got a pool table, a flat screen TV, a dart board. We ended up in his room last. When he opened it a Beauce Shepard came running out and jumped on me, I fell to the ground with the big brown dog licking my face. "Demon down!" Came Castiel's voice.

Demon slowly got off me and I stood up. Castiel sent Demon down stairs and lead me into his room. "So, what did you do to your sister to make her cry?" He asked sitting on is bed looking at me.

"Why do you even want to know?"

"Because that's the reason why you're here, because you made her cry and you were pissed and afraid that you would hurt her, so you called me to come here, so I think I should know."

"I yelled at her."

"About" He made a continue motion with his hand.

I sighed and told him everything, about where Cleo told me about the contest and how she didn't want to miss one day of school, even for 500 dollars, enough to keep us alive for months. Castiel sighed and said, "If you want the money so bad then I'll get Lysander to enter with you, he don't like skipping either he'll do it if it means helping you guys out."

I stared shocked at him then smiled and gave him a hug, "Thanks Castiel."

* * *

**So how was it, please review telling me and if you want to add in your own candy for he other boys PM me, also I got a roleplay forum started for My Candy Love, it would awesome if you could join, if you don't want to I understand. **


	6. Chapter 5

Sam's POV

We continued to talk and play guitar for awhile before I left. When I finally got home I saw Cleo on the couch. She was watching some show that looked really boring so I picked up the remote and changed it to Criminal Minds, then sat down on the couch. "Hey I was watching that!" Cleo shouted.

"What was it anyways, it looked like a show meant to put people to sleep" I replied calmly.

"It was The View."

"The what?"

"Never mind can you please put it back on?"

"Fine" I changed it back and walked into the kitchen "Oh and Lysander is going to enter that contest with me, well I think he is anyways since Castiel is going to ask him."

"Sam you are not going to skip."

Grabbing a coke and starting to walk up the stairs I replied "Uh yeah I am, I'm going to win that 500 dollars."

Not waiting for a reply I walked into my room. Slamming my door shut and laying down on my bed I started to dose off until my phone rang. Sleepily I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Sammy" The cheerful voice of Jace made me sit up.

"Jace it's about time you called!"

"Yeah yeah I know Sammy, so how's life?"

"Boring without you."

"Awww Sammy that's so sweet that you miss me."  
"Shut up Jace and stop calling me Sammy, it's Sam S-A-M Sam."

"Okay, okay Sam it is then."

I laughed and put him on speaker. "So what's new?"

"Not much, the cops are still looking for you."

"Did they question you yet?"

"Nope."

"That's good." I started playing a few chords out of boredom.

"You still play."

"Yeah."

"I thought you would have stopped since Cleo didn't like it and since that's the guitar … he gave you."

I sighed, yeah I was going to stop playing guitar, but if I did that would mean I would have to get rid of my guitar and I can't do that. Since if I did I would be getting rid of the one thing that I still got from him.

~~Flashback~~

"Do you have to go?" Said a 7 year old girl.

"Yeah if you leave who will care for us?" Cried out a 8 year old boy.

"Listen to me, I want you two to go the orphanage, so that you can get a family to care for you." He replied, kneeling down to face the two crying kids.

"B-But we will get separated, they don't keep kids together, I can't leave Cleo." Said the crying girl.

"Sam listen to me, they won't separate you and Cleo, you two are twins, so they will do their best to keep you two together."

"But Jace, they won't keep him with us." Sam cried out.

"They might not, but it will be better then the three of you living in an ally for the rest of your lives."

"Then take us with you." Shouted Jace.

"I can't, if I could I would." He replied putting a hand on their shoulders.

He then stood up and looked down at the two crying kids. "Now don't think that I'll leave without giving you both something."

The two kids looked up at him and watched as he took a notebook out of his back pocket and handed it to Jace, "I want you to write all of your ideas in it, Sam give this to Cleo from me okay" He said handing her a charm bracelet.

"Okay, I'll give it to her." Sam said taking the charm bracelet.

"And I'll write down all of my idea's in this." Jace said taking the notebook.

"And for you Sam I want you to have this." He said handing her his guitar.

"B-but this is."

"Yes it is and I want you to have it."

Sam nodded and took the guitar. With that he turned around and let the two kids forever.

~~End Of Flashback~~

"You know Jace you where the only one you listened to him."

"What?"  
"You went to the orphanage while me and Cleo stayed in the ally."

"Yeah and I was lucky to be able to get a family in New York."

"Yeah and you know if I listened to him too me and Cleo would have a family too, then I wouldn't have gotten into this mess."

"Sam, it's okay, the path you chose brought you to Sweet Amoris, you can start a new life now, this is what he wanted, he wanted us to start a new life, and now all three of us has."

"I know but still."

"Well I got to go Sam, I'll call you tomorrow okay."

"Okay." I hung up.

I sighed and looked out my window. The sun was just starting to set, so I decided to go for a walk. Walking down stairs and telling Cleo where I was going, I left the house. Wandering threw town with no place in mind I decided to walk over to Castiel's street and back since it was a nice way from my house. A little while later I was at the house next to Castiel's and saw Castiel and a girl with bluish hair talking on his front porch. I felt a pain in my chest and I don't know why. I just stood there staring, finally I saw Castiel mess up her hair a little and she laughed and turns around waving bye. Slowly I turned around and started to leave until I heard a voice behind me. "Hi, I don't remember seeing you around here, so are you visiting someone on this street."

I looked back at the person behind me and saw it was the girl Castiel was talking to. "Yeah I was going to visit a friend, but not anymore."

"Why not."

"Because he just had another girl over to his house and I just don't want to see him now."

"A girl, oh I'm guessing that you got a crush on your friend and you just found out that he already got a girlfriend, right?"

"Something like that I don't have a crush on him, I only just meet him today at school, and I was just at his place and well I'm bored to I decided to visit him again but I just saw him talking to another girl."

"Oh, well can you tell me who your friend is."

"Castiel."

She looked shocked for a minute then laughed. "So you're the girl he was telling me so much about."

I looked at her confused the girls noticed this and added, "I'm Serena, Castiel's next door neighbor, Castiel is also like an older brother to me, I saw you leave his house earlier so I went over to ask him who you were, I thought you were his girlfriend."

"So your not his girlfriend?"

"Nope, he's all yours."

"Oh I don't like him like that he's just a friend, that's all."

"Okay what ever you say, but I will prove you wrong, that deep down you wants to be more then friends."

I smiled "So Serena how old are you?"

"16, I'm in the same school as you."

"Really, I haven't seen you at school today."

"That's normal, it was your first day."

I nodded and that's when I saw Castiel walk up to us. "Sam what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I was just out for a walk that's all."

I heard Serena laugh and mumble something that sounded like 'sure you were' but I didn't let it get to me. Castiel just nodded. "Um well it's getting dark and I should get home, I'll see you both in school tomorrow okay."

"Yeah see you tomorrow Sam." Serena said and walked into her house.

"Like you said it's getting dark, and it's not safe for you to walk home alone so I'll take you home okay." He said looking away.

I was shocked but I nodded. Castiel walked me all the way to my front door, and he didn't leave until the door was shut and locked. I ran all the way up to my room shouting a good night to Cleo on the way. Quickly changing into a pair of sweat pants and a baggy shirt I crawled into bed. It took me awhile to get to sleep, but after an hour of tossing and turning I managed to get to sleep.

The next morning I got a shower and put on a pair of black jeans, a blue plaid shirt, a red watch and a black beanie. Rolling up my sleeves and grabbing my bag and guitar, I ran down stairs. Cleo was in the kitchen cooking. She was wearing a pair of boot cut jeans, a pink plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a pink ring, her charm bracelet, two pink necklaces, earrings, and pink high top Nike sneakers. "Cleo you don't nee to put anything on for me."

"Why not?"

"I'll get something at the café next to school."

"Okay, well be safe."

I nodded and put on my blue sneakers and ran out of the house. Deciding not to take my bike today and ran down the road and towards school. I stopped in the café and got a coffee and went to school. Since I was early, I decided to look around for Serena. I looked every where, but no luck. I finished my search in the courtyard, deciding to wait I took out my guitar. Playing random chords I didn't notice someone walk up to me. "Hey harmony."  
I looked up confused and saw Castiel. "Hey hotshot, what gave you the idea to call me harmony?"

"You play guitar and your good at it so yeah."

I laughed "Okay."

I smiled and continued to play guitar. "Hey Serena over here!" I heard Castiel shout.

I looked up just as Serena walked over. Today she was wearing a black Victorian type shirt, a while plaid skirt, black heels, a black chocker, and a pearl bracelet with a blue flower in it. "Hi Castiel, Sam" She said smiling.

"Hey Serena, I was looking for you."

"Really, oh I'm sorry I only just got here."

"That's okay, I didn't know."

We continued to talk for awhile until the bell rang and we went our different ways. I had English, and Castiel and Serena had Chemistry.

Serena's POV

I had fun talking to Sam, I think we will be good friends that is unless she crosses me, then I'll make her life here a living hell. Castiel likes her and that is pretty odd, I wonder what happened when they first meet. They even got nicknames picked out for each other already. I looked over at Castiel as we walked to Chemistry. "What are you looking at?!" He growled when he noticed I was staring.

"Nothing, just thinking."

He chuckled "If you keep that up I might think you like me."

"Haha no way Castiel, Sam would get mad."

He looked at me confused so I told him everything that happened last night and he just burst out laughing when I finished. "Sam like me, ha your funny Serena, your real funny."

I just sighed as we walked into science. I took my seat at mine and Iris' table, while Castiel sat at the table behind us with Lysander. I sat waiting for the teacher to arrive when Lysander tapped my shoulder. Looking back at him I asked "Yeah."

"Have you seen my notebook."

I swear he'd lose his head if it wasn't screwed on tight enough. Nodding I took it out of my bag. "I saw it in the courtyard today."

"Thank you Serena." He said smiling.

I blushed and smiled before turning back around just at the teacher walked into class. He gave us the pages we had to read then the questions and assignment that was due at the end of class. He sold us to go to work then left the room. He didn't really care about us, most of the time he would walk in say hi and tell us to finish reading what ever chapter we were on, then one day he'll come in and ask if we had the chapter do, if so then the next class we had a test, if not then he'd tell us to finish it and that we had a test next class. I don't remember the last time someone failed since he just tells us to correct it ourselves. I was almost done the reading when Sam ran into the class with a crazy look in her eyes. Castiel stood up right away and walked up to her. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He almost shouted.

"Hiding from Amber I broke a pen over her head, she got pissed so I told her that I could fix it, then I poured the liquid white out over her head." She said smiling like crazy.

Everyone burst out laughing and even Lysander let out a chuckle. Sam is in so much trouble, but by the way she looks right now I don't think she cares. That's when we heard the clicking sound of the principles heels so Sam ran across the room and out the window. Castiel just had enough time to grab a pencil of the teachers desk and get to the sharpener, when the door opened revealing Amber with white and blue in her hair and a very mad Principle. "Where is Ulva Dark!" Shouted the principle very mad.

"Um Ma'am who is Ulva?" Lysander asked and everyone nodded.

The principle sighed and said "Where is Sam Dark?"

"She was never here ma'am, and if you don't mind me asking but why did you call her Ulva?"

"That's is her real name, and Amber said she ran in here."

Everyone shook their heads and the principle sighed and left with Amber right behind her. After that the rest of the day was normal, well as normal as it can get here in Sweet Amoris.

* * *

**We now have another Candy in the story, I got her info put in the first chapter. Also you can still PM me if you want to have your Candy added in for another boy. I also have a My Candy Love RP forum started, so it would be great if you could join. Please review to tell me what you think so far. Oh and I don't know what I should name the principle or any of the teachers, so PM some name's for the principle and teachers, you can put it in a review to, but I might not see it right away.**


	7. Chapter 6

Serena's POV

At the end of the day I saw Sam walk out of the student council room looking really mad. "Finally caught ya did they."

"No I managed to get out of that by putting the blame on Capucine."

"Why her, and how."

"Because I don't like her, and I mad it seem like she forced me to do it" She said pulling out a tape recorder.

I had to laugh at that. "Well why do you look so mad?"

"Because Nathaniel gave me a detention for skipping Math with Castiel."

I smiled "So you were with Castiel after lunch huh."

"It's not like that Serena, I don't like him like that and he don't like me like that, we were on the roof playing around on guitar."

I smiled, "Sure that's what you two were doing, all alone up on the school roof and you two were playing guitar, sure."

"It's the truth."

I let out a little laugh, "Okay okay what ever, but I still say that you two likes each other."

She just shook her head and left, I sighed and walked home. When I arrived home I saw Castiel and Lysander outside sitting down on his lawn. Walking up to them I noticed that they were writing a new song. "Hey guys."

They looked up at me and said hey. Lysander's was kind hearted while Castiel's was rough and seemed like he didn't want to say it. This alone I can't believe that those two are best friends. "So why are you two out here?"

"Lys wanted to be out here to write the new song." CAstiel said sounding annoyed.  
I laughed just as there was a bark followed by someone shouting out to us, "Hey guys."

I turned around and saw Sam holding onto a white German Shepherd. "Who owns the dog?" I asked.

"My next door neighbor gave him to me since they are moving and can't take him with them, so since it was just me and Cleo living in our small house they gave us the dog for free."

"Good deal."

"How is that a good deal."

"You just got a pet for free."

"True, but still."

I laughed and sat down next to Lysander and pointed over to the spot next to Castiel for Sam to sit down. She did, and the German Shepherd sat down behind her. "So what is his name?" Asked Lysander.

"Her name is Koda."

I was going to say something when we heard another bark. I looked over at the house and saw Demon barking from the front step. Koda stood up and started barking as well. Castiel stood up and walked over to Demon, "Stop barking Demon now" I heard him say, while Sam rubbed Koda's back and said "Koda calm down now."

After a little while the two ran out back and started to play. We sat there in silence before Sam spoke up, "Oh hey hotshot did you as Lysander yet?"

"Oh no I didn't I forgot" he said.

"Ask me what?" Lysander asked confused.  
"Sam wanted to know if you would enter the contest with her, you know the one that is posted up by your brothers shop."

"I would love to Sam, but I can't I am helping Leigh out all day that day." Lysander said looking very sorry.

"Oh okay." Sam said smiling.

I was going to say something when we heard someone run up the street shouting, "Sam how could you do that to me, you left me at the school."

Sam cursed and stood up, just as the girl got up Castiel's driveway. She looked a bit like Sam, well a more girly version of Sam, but if you dyed the girls hair black they would be identical. "Um Sam who is this."

She sighed and said sadly "This is Cleo my twin sister."

"Wait what, when you told me that you had a sister I thought she would be another you, not a blonde girly you." I said shocked

"I can hear you, you know." Cleo said.

"Sorry, but that's what I thought."

She just shook her head and started yelling at Sam again "Don't ever leave me like that again, I could have gotten lost or kidnapped or worse-"

She continued to go on and on about what could have happened. That was until Sam grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the ground, "Shut up Cleo, nothing would have happened, I gave you the directions to get here, I can't go taking care of you for the rest of our lives, we aren't in that ally anymore, we got a house to live in, and a new start so stop thinking about the bad things that can happen, we're not in New York anymore."

Sam must have forgotten that we are here because when she got up she saw us all looking at her. "Did you guys hear everything I said?"

We all nodded and Castiel was he first to ask what we were all thinking, "What do you mean when you said that you two aren't in that ally anymore?"

Sam looked away and told us to mind our own business. I looked over at Lysander and saw that he wasn't going to push it and neither was I. Castiel on the other hand wouldn't. "Tell me Sam, what do you mean."

"Castiel mind your own fucking business will you!" She shouted.

"Ulva tell me" Castiel said and he was pushing it big time.

"How do you know my name?" She asked looking scared.

"The principle told us today when you and out threw the window, that's what she called you."

"We don't call me that, it's the name of the bitch and I hate it." Sam said before calling Koda, "Come on girl we are going home." She said grabbing Cleo's hand.

With that they where gone. "Castiel why couldn't you just drop it, it was pretty obvious that she don't want to talk about it." I shouted.

He just looked down, he looked like he was really sorry. "I'm gone to talk to her." With that said he was gone too.

It was just me and Lysander left sitting on the grass. So I stood up and asked him if her wanted to come over to my place, he agreed and followed me into my house and into the living room. We sat on the couch talking about random things and every now and then we would work on the song he was writing. At times my thoughts would wander back to what happened earlier, what did Sam mean.

Sam's POV

I dragged Cleo all the way back to the house. Once in the house I sat on the couch and started to cry a little. "Sam, are you okay?" I heard Cleo say.

I nodded and just sat there trying to calm down when I heard Cleo start to sing. I knew that song, it was the one Cleo and I would sing when things would get hard. I wasn't as good of a singer as Cleo, but she always told me that I was really good. Slowly I waited until she got to the part that I came in started. Humming the tune as my part got closer, I closed my eyes and began to sing along with her. I didn't hear anyone come in, and I didn't he was there until he spoke up after Cleo and I finished singing. "I didn't know you could sing."

I spun around to see Castiel, quickly I stood up and ran to my room, Koda following right behind me.

Cleo's POV

I watched as Sam ran up stairs, then I looked over at Castiel. "I know what you are going to say" He said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"You are going to tell me to get out" He said.

"Nope."

He looked at me shocked so I added, "I want you to go up there and talk to her."

At first it looked like he didn't want to, but after he nodded, "Okay."

I smiled and watched as he walked up the stairs. "Sam I hope that you will get over him, because if you don't you will never be able to see the one who is perfect for you." I said to myself.

Sam's POV

I sat on my bed crying, Koda was sitting on the floor looking at me. "W-why, why did y-you have to leave." I cried out holding onto picture of me, Jace, Cleo and him.

You couldn't see his face I put a sticker over it. "You l-left us, w-we were family." I said looking at the picture.

I didn't hear the knock on my room door. I didn't have time to push away the strong arms that wrapped around. I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around his neck and crying in his shoulder. I just sat there in Castiel's warmth crying as he rubbed my back and lifted me up putting me in his lap. "Shhhh Sam it's alright."

Slowly I stopped crying and looked up at him. "Why are you here."

Without saying anything he dried of my face with the bottom of his shirt. "I came to say I was sorry."

"No Castiel I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so mad, I shouldn't have ran."

"No Sam it's my fault, you did nothing wrong."

I went to say something, but Castiel cut me off by kissing me. Shocked I pushed him away. "W-what are you doing?" I asked.

"Sorry." He looked away blushing.

I didn't know what this feeling was, but I made him face me, and leaned in to kiss him. This time it lasted longer and was more passionate. Castiel slowly lowered me to the bed, his lips never leaving mine. I ran my figures threw his hair as he ran his hands along my sides. He pulled away and I opened my eyes. "Why did you stop?" I asked.

"We only just meet, and well I don't want to force you do to anything."

He stood up and turned to leave. "Wait!" I said

He stopped and looked back at me, "Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone you saw me crying, or that I let you kiss me."

He laughed and left. After he was gone I thought about what happened and I was angry with myself. I couldn't believe had I had done, I let Castiel take advantage of the state I was in. Well never again, I will never fall in love with that idiot, and in order for that I will never be alone with him again, nor will I let him see my weak side again.

* * *

**You can still PM me if you want to have your Candy added in for another boy. I also have a My Candy Love RP forum started, so it would be great if you could join. Please review to tell me what you think so far. I don't know what I should name the principle or any of the teachers, so PM some name's for the principle and teachers, you can put it in a review to, but I might not see it right away. And the song that Sam and Cleo sang is on www. mycandylove-anewstart. blogspot .ca**


	8. Chapter 7

Cleo's POV

The next day I put on a light pink sun dress, light pink flats, and my charm bracelet, and left for school before Sam. I still don't know what happened up in Sam's room last night, but I'm afraid to ask. Walking into the school I headed for the student council room, last night Nathaniel called me and asked me to come to school early and help with some paper work. I don't mind since I gets to spend time with Nathaniel. I knocked and walked in, Nathaniel wasn't there yet so I sat down and waited. Bored I took out a sheet of paper and started to doodle. "Ah you're here." Came Nathaniel's voice behind me.

I gave a little squeak and turned around to see him laughing. "I'm sorry did I scare you?" He asked.

"No, I-I was just …" I wandered of, I didn't know what to say.

"Just?" He made a continue motion with his hand, laughing.

"Never mind, you wanted me to help you with some paper work."

He smiled and nodded. "I'm a bit behind on the paper work that the principle gave me, and we are supposed to be getting a new student soon."

"Oh we are? What's his or her name?"

"I don't know yet their paper work isn't here yet."

I nodded and looked around the room at all the stacks of paper. "So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to sort out that pile there into four piles, one that is complete with 2 signatures, one that only got the principles signature, one that got only my signature, and one with no signatures."

"Okay."

I walked over to the pile and set to work. Every now and then I would look over at Nathaniel. He looked so stressed out, I could tell that he really needed a break. A few minutes later I finished the pile I was working on. I walked over to Nathaniel, "I got that done, what do you want me to do now."

"Can you bring the completed ones, and the ones with only my signature to the principles office please."

"Sure" I said picking up the two piles "I'll be back soon."

When I left the room I didn't see the girl hiding behind the door and I didn't see her go into the student council room. I walked into the office and didn't see anyone so I put the papers on the desk and left a note for the principle. I left the office and went back to the student council room. I was about to walk in when I heard voices. "Nathaniel what do you see in her, I am way prettier then her, but you rejected me." The voice screeched.

At first I thought it was Amber, but it couldn't be since she said something about Nathaniel rejecting her. "Please tell me that you don't like her, because if you do then you got to like me, meaning that you are afraid to admit that you love me."

Poor Nathaniel didn't have time to reply before she started talking again. "That's it isn't it you love me don't you, YAY Nathaniel loves me." She continued to go on and on.

The more she said, the more my heart sank. So many thoughts were running around in my head, that I started to get a headache. Is what she is saying true. Is the one guy that I actually like already in love with this girl. "YAY Nathaniel is my boyfriend." She said bringing me out of my thoughts.

With that I walked into the room and saw Melody. "Is that true Nathaniel, is she your girlfriend." I said near tears.

"Well of course it is, and besides why would he like you look at you, you look like you lived in an ally your entire life." She said not letting Nathaniel speak.

I ran out of the room, since she was right. Of course she is Nathaniel's girlfriend. I should have known that he was already taken. I fell to my knees at the end of the hall crying. I was glad that no one was at school, just me, Nathaniel, and Melody. I didn't notice Nathaniel walk up behind me. If I did I would have ran away. "Cleo are you alright?"

"No I'm not, now go away!" I shouted.

"Cleo what Melody said was a lie, she's not my girlfriend, I don't like her that way … I like someone else."

"Even if you are not dating her, what she said is still true, I do look like I lived in an ally for most of my life." So he don't like Melody but someone else, great.

"No you don't, you are very pretty, and …" He trailed off.

I was about to ask him what was he going to say, but he leaned down and kissed me then left. I sat there shocked, my hand on my lips. Nathaniel kissed me, I couldn't believe it. 'The one he likes, is it me' I thought. 'He likes me.'

I got up of the floor and walked to the bathroom to wash up. When I came out I saw that people were arriving, so I looked around for Sam. I looked everywhere in the school until I saw Castiel at his locker. "Um Castiel have you seen Sam?" I asked him.

"No I haven't what makes you think that I would" He snapped at me.

I flinched and looked down at the floor "It's just that you two are friends so I thought-"

He cut me off "Yeah you thought well just saying she called me today saying that she don't want to hang out with me unless Serena or Lysander is with us."

I looked up at him shocked, what happened last night to make her say that I wonder. "Why would she say that?"  
"Beats me, now get lost."

Sighing I turned around to leave, "Oh and Castiel don't listen to her, she really needs to have someone by her side to show her the way, after he left us when we were kids she was never the same."

With that said I walked towards the courtyard and saw Serena and Lysander sitting on the bench laughing. Those two look really good together, and I know that they are good friends, but I don't understand why they don't see that they should be more then friends. Everyone can see that they like each other.

Serena's POV

Today I was walking to school with Lysander. I quickly showered, and put on a white long shirt, black leggings, and black heels that hand two clip straps. Pulling my pale teal hair back into a ponytail and putting on a little bit of make up, I grabbed my little black purse and went down stairs waiting. A few minutes later Lysander knocked on the door. I got up and opened the door. "Hi Lysander" I said smiling.

"Hello Serena, are you ready?"

Nodding we left for school. We sat on the bench laughing as he told me a story from his childhood. Who new that Lysander the quiet, relaxed, polite, sweet, loving, mature guy that we all saw could throw such a big tantrum over Leigh leaving him alone out in a field, back when they lived with their parents. "Please don't tell anyone Serena."

"Won't, I would never do such a thing" I said. 'Well not to you Lysander' I thought.

He smiled, god how much I love that smile. It was so soft and caring, and held so many emotions. It is a smile that you don't really see very often. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I held back. It might ruin our friendship, and I would rather just be a friend to him, then try and see how he really feels about me. "Serena, is everything all right?"

"Huh uh yeah what makes you say that?"

"Well you were spacing out just then."

"Oh I didn't get much sleep last night." It wasn't a total lie I really didn't get much sleep last night.

He nodded and smiled, "Okay."

"Oh have you heard Lysander there's a big dance coming up."

"Yes I have, but I hear that it's not for a while, I think it's after we come back from winter break."

I nodded. We just sat there like that for a while just talking about whatever popped into our heads. Most of dealt with school, but I didn't care since it was just me and Lysander talking. That's when Sam stormed past us. "Hey Sam what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing just leave me alone!" She snapped and left.

We just sat there and watched her go, she even ignored Cleo, she just pushed past her. I knew something was wrong, but then the bell rang and we got up and went to class. Math was first so I new that Sam and Castiel wasn't going to be there. Before we walked into class Lysander stopped me. "Serena I was wondering would you like to hang out today after school?"

I blushed and nodded, "Okay sure."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Thank you."

Castiel's POV

When the bell rang I walked into the bathroom and waited for everyone to get to class, then I went up to the roof. I was used to being up here alone, but since Sam was up here with me yesterday, it's not the same today without Sam. Sighing I leaned out over the edge and saw Sam leaning against the gate. "So she didn't go to class either" I said to myself.

That's when I noticed that she was smoking. Pissed that yesterday she told me not to smoke and that today I find her smoking I ran down the stairs and up to her. I grabbed the cancer stick from her and threw it on the ground. "What the hell did you do that for!" She yelled at me.

"Because yesterday you told me not to smoke and here I find you smoking, I'm not going to just let that pass by when it was you who told me that I can die because of it!" I snapped back.

I noticed that she was wearing the same outfit as yesterday, except that her shirt and sneakers were red instead of blue. "Yeah well it's none of your business about what I do, and I thought I told you to stay away from me!" She snapped.

That's when I remembered what Cleo told me. Sighing I looked her in the eyes "Who is he Sam."

"What do you mean?" She asked looking confused.

"Yesterday when you were crying, you said something about why did you leave, and you had a picture of four people, two of them is you and Cleo right?"

She nodded as an answer. "Then there was another little boy, Jace I'm guessing, and another guy, much older then you three, you had a sticker over his face, who is he?"

"That's none of your business" She snapped "My past is none of your business now get the hell away from me!"

She turned to leave, but I grabbed her wrist and kissed her. "You don't have to tell me right away, but please let me help you."

She shook her head and pulled her wrist out of my grip, then left. "Sam I will get you to talk." I said to myself before walking back up to the roof.

* * *

**You can still PM me if you want to have your Candy added in for another boy. I also have a My Candy Love RP forum started, so it would be great if you could join. Please review to tell me what you think so far. Also I don't know what I should name the principle or any of the teachers, so PM some name's for the principle and teachers, you can put it in a review to, but I might not see it right away.**


End file.
